Maswokark
__TOC__ =History= Pre-Colonization The only extant accounts of Masworian history are those belonging to the Ool, whose tendency to continually embellish and rewrite their history makes their records considerably unreliable. Their histories speak of fantastical events, such as the dread Krakken hollowing out the continent's southern edge to house a clutch of eggs and massive battles between the gods themselves. Scholars seeking more grounded answers have only vague allusions to two other civilizations and a handful of buried structures and toppled stones to go by. Present Day Today, the Ool are going through one of their periodic upheavals, with Ixan taking a rare a rare stand on foreign policy by supporting the eastern faction while Satz is strongly suspected to have instigated the conflict in the west. The remainder of the continent, which holds little interest to the Ool, has been parceled out among Rudlican factions without much fuss, though there is a measure of tension along the Vaurun border. =Nations= Oolan Oolan is at once a very old and a very new civilization due to it's tendency to, every century or so, fragment into civil war for a few years before being reunited under a new leader and, occasionally, entirely new governmental system (curiously, the previous leading faction is almost never involved in these wars, instead withdrawing the moment hostilities begin). The various internal factions driving this cyclical process almost always literally rewrite history upon victory, exaggerating past triumphs while downplaying the roles of other groups. Currently embroiled in one of these conflicts, Oolan is eagerly accepting arcanic weaponry from Ixan. Tomps Strictly speaking, the inhabitants of Tomps still consider themselves Oolan, but Satz has chosen to 'simplify' the map by naming the region after the ambassador who 'observed' hostilities beginning (his bid for the name 'Thompsonia' was thankfully overruled). The primary contention of the current conflict is that the arrival of other nations necessitates a shift in policy, as previously they had only been dealing with themselves for centuries. Tomps is driving to arm themselves against what they see as an inevitable invasion, while Oolan proper is more trade minded. Dorn Taking advantage of the Oolan divide, Dismark seized this northern province and it's rich deposits of gems. The far north having few residents, the dwarven settlers are digging out the first new deep homes to be founded in centuries. Their hope is to be dug in by the time the Oolan conflict is resolved, sealing their control of Dorn no matter the victor. Alfland Finding savage elves wandering these wilds, dotted by the ruins of once great cities, Alburch took it upon itself to civilize it's fallen brothers. The addition of vast new lands to their fading nation certainly didn't hurt either. Vaurun Vaurindr seized control of the Draconic Alliance too late to join colonization elsewhere, but is taking advantage of the opening of Maswokark to expand it's reach. Dobrain Taken by Dhaval as an opportunity to claim natural resources that are rapidly dwindling in the homeland, Dobrain is riddled by mines and logging operations. Torun Already spread too thin elsewhere to make a strong effort on Maswokark, Torun is the RoR's token effort exert control over the continent and allay suspicions that the Republic is on the decline.